Speak Now
by musicsaveslives
Summary: Human;; 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'  These words can change your life forever as you stand there. This moment is a moment that can either make your heart complete or break it. It's time to see which one will it be?
1. Mine

_**Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.**_

_**Read & Review. **_

_**One shot?**_

_**Or **_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own VA or the song.**_

_**VA= Richelle Mead.**_

_**Song = Mine By Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

><p><strong>You were in college working part time waiting tables<strong>

**Left a small town never looked back**

**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts **

**I say can you believe it?**

**As we're lying on the couch**

**The moment I could see it**

**Yes, yes I can see it now**

_He looked so gorgeous. The moment he came up to me to take my order. I couldn't help, but smile up at him. He was about 6'6'' maybe 6'7''. He had a built tan body that could make any girl melt. His long hair fell in his face instantly making me feel the urge to reach up at tock it behind his ear.__ Our eyes stayed connected with each other as he poured me another cup of coffee. _

_It was all I could afford and it had free refills. I was at the little diner all morning into the mid-afternoon. I was wondering when they were going to kick me out. They didn't though. I was happy they didn't either. If they did that would mean that I would have to go back to the town of broken hearts and dreams. I couldn't go back. I didn't want to go back. _

_I was studying the way he walked and talked. Every time he interacted with somebody. He was so gentle with everyone especially the kids. He smile made everyone glow with pleasure. This guy knew how to make on person feel on top of the world. _

_Hours went by and the sun started to go down. I was staring out the window when I heard a sound of a plate being put down in front of me. It was a piece of pie. "You look like you would prefer sweets," he said as he walked away. _

I smiled up at the love of my life. Remembering the day that we met. Today was our one-year anniversary. He was cooking me dinner while I sat on top of the counter watching him, his every move. I was swinging my legs making a banging sound against the cabinet.

"Would you stop," he said annoyed and I just giggled still smiling wide and continued to make the noise.

He sighed and threw down the knife he was using the chop up the onions and walked over to me. He placed both hands on each side of me and pushed himself, as close as he could till my legs couldn't move. I just smiled wide at him and he shook his head as he gave me a kiss on the lips. Then walked away to go back to cooking.

"Can you believe it?" I asked.

"Believe what?" he responded as he chopped up the onions.

"That we lasted," I said thinking back to everything we have been through.

He just smiled. I could see the corner of his mouth move up. I jumped off the counter and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist leaning on my toes to whisper in his ear as I let one hand move up under his shirt and the other to his belt. I felt him tense up and smiled to myself. "Teach me how to cook," I laughed as I released my arms from around him.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"What are you thinking about?"

The question broke me away from my thoughts and I just shrugged my shoulders as I shoved more food into my mouth. He laughed. His laugh was one of the most amazing sounds I have ever heard in my life.

"You know you eat like a cow," he laughed even harder probably cause the look on my face. I placed my hand over my heart to fake hurt and then threw some food at him and stuck out my tongue. This moment had to me one of my favorites. There are many moments I loved, but some of them stood out more than the rest.

"_I don't do this," I said pacing back and forth._

"_Do what?" the tanned boy said looking at me confused._

_I pointed to him and then me. I don't fall in love. I was getting very frustrated. He was getting my point. He had been guessing all day trying to figure out what was bothering me. I didn't exactly know either, but I knew it had to do with us. Also, it was the day that my dad left my mom and I. Its been two years._

_Love didn't exist in my family. Neither my mom nor dads have ever told me that they loved me. I guess I was moving around too much, because the next thing I knew was Dimitri pulling me into his lap. He kissed the back of my neck. "I love you," he said like it was nothing like it was normal. _

_I moved against him to get up, but he held his grip harder. _

"_I love you," he repeated again giving me another kiss on the back of my neck. _

_I tried moving up again, but I was weak compared to him and his kisses were making me even weaker. _

"_I love you,"_

_That was it. I stopped fighting and just leaned back against his chest and turned my head too look at him. I stared at him searching his eyes to see if he was lying. They weren't filled with lies though. They were filled with love, admiration and happiness. I smiled and whispered, "I love you too."_

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together **

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place **

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded **

**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes **

**But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out **

**When it was hard to take **

**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**

I didn't want to leave to go home tonight, but I knew that my mom was expecting me. Dimitri asked me to move in with him awhile back, but I said no. I just have a small spot in his room that I leave clothes and a few things I need if I spend the night.

I was in his room laying on the bed while he cleaned up downstairs. I was looking at a bag I had over on the nightstand. It was something special I bought for tonight, but I didn't know if I was ready. There were a lot of doubts in my mind.

I wanted tonight to be the night though. I sighed. Lissa and Christian do this all the time. Mia does it with everyone. Eddie and Mason have both done it. Yet, here I am 22 years old and I still can't do it and don't want to do it. Actually, that's a lie I want to do it. I mean he has been patient with me. Never pushed me further then I have wanted to go and he has never gone else where to get some. A year is an eternity for guys or so I am told.

Jumping off the bed grabbing the bag I ran into the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. I started to strip down to nothing. I was ready for this. I pulled the little black piece I had in the bag and went to put it on.

"I am ready for this. I can do this. You love him. He loves you. He isn't going to leave you," I said to myself as I just stared at myself in the mirror.

I wanted to scream and punch myself but I just slid down against to the door. Why was this so difficult? I know girls who can do this with no problem. I know guys that feel no guilt for sleeping with people they don't love. Yet, here I am in love with someone who loves me back and it's the hardest thing in the world to do. Why must I always make things so difficult?

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine **

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time **

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew that it was now or never. I sat up and reach toward the doorknob. I stopped myself though. What was wrong with me? I could hear Dimitri walking up the stairs. He was so close. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror one more time. This was it. I was going to do it. There was no looking back.

"He loves me," I reminded myself one more time.

I mean why am I arguing with myself about it.

"Roza," I heard him knock on the door, but I ignored him. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head though. It's not like he could see me. This was it. I know I keep saying that, but it's for my own benefit. If I keep saying it then it's going to happen I can't back down. Why was I so nervous? I felt tears coming to eyes. You don't cry! What's wrong with me?

'He's going to leave me'

That stupid voice in the back of my head yelled.

**And I remember that fight, 2:30 am**

**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street **

**Braced myself for the goodbye **

**Cause that's all I've ever known **

**Then you took me by surprise **

**You said I'll never leave you alone**

No. No. No. He wouldn't leave me.

"_I can't believe you. You're an asshole. I hate you. We are over," I screamed pushing him away from me running out the door. _

_I was crying so hard. He had Tasha over and I saw them kiss. I couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be in love with me, then why was he kissing Christian's sister. I ran and ran till I was out of the house. I was running to my car, but before I could open the door. He was already next to me grabbing my arm and turning me around. _

_I knew what was coming. My dad did it to my mom. I didn't want to hear, but I was ready. I took a deep breath. The next thing that happened is something I will never forget. _

"_I'll never leave you alone. Even if you hate me, I love you Roza. Tasha kissed me. She was upset about her parents dying. It was harmless. She apologized after. I was going to tell you. I wouldn't lie to you," he said pleading with me pulling me into him as I cried even harder. He came after to me and not to tell me goodbye, but to tell me that he was mine forever. _

"Rosemarie open this door," he said getting impatient with me. I didn't realize how long I had been in here and with that I opened the door. His eyes widened as I pushed him back towards the bed and let myself go.

**You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water **

**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time **

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**

**She is the best thing that's ever been mine **

**Hold on, make it last **

**Hold on, never turn back **

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine **

**Yes, yes do you believe it? **

**Yes, yes we're gonna make it now **

**Yes, yes I can see it I can see it now**

The next morning I woke up with a frown. He wasn't in bed next me. I smiled though thinking of how perfect last night was. That's when I rolled over and was surprised with Dimitri kneeling on one knee at the side of the bed.

"Roza, you are the best thing that has ever been mine. Will you marry me?"


	2. Sparks Fly

**_Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi._**

**_Read & Review!_**

**_Thank you so much for the comments! I decided to continue. I have a great idea which I think you will love! Confusion? Just message me and I can see if I can improve on what so happens to be confusing. Improvement needed? Just let me know. Suggestions? Go ahead and tell me. They might pop up in the story. _**

**_Italicize = Flashback/Memory_**

**_VA = Richelle Mead_**

**_Song = Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift_**

**_ENJOY._**

* * *

><p><strong>The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm<strong>

**And I'm a house of cards **

**You're the kind of reckless that should **

**Send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far **

**And you stood there in front of me **

**Just close enough to touch **

**Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of**

Did he just ask me to marry him? I am just sitting there no responding! Speak Rose. I never shut my mouth ever, and the one time I actually need to talk I can't. Speechless? Or do I not know what to say. My heart is screaming yes, but my head is telling me to just run away.

"Yes," I say quietly as a mouse.

I think I said it to quietly though because he was looking at me like he didn't hear me. I smile. He looked so rough. Most people thought he was this tough guy that did drugs. It was because of the crowd he hung out with. It wasn't his fault though.

_Lissa and I were hanging out with her boyfriend at the diner for the 5__th__ time this week. I was hoping that would see that pie guy again. I haven't though. I asked around about him and they said that they had fired him. He was trouble. This time Christian invited his sister. I never really liked her, but only because she hung out with people who didn't exactly have a good reputation. _

"_Hey Tasha. Dimitri," I heard Christian say and turned around to say hi. _

_I wasn't expecting this Dimirti guy to be pie boy. I smiled when I saw him. He hung out with Tasha? That probably means he really is trouble. Great. Just my luck. Another Abe I bet. Mobster/Gangster. They are all the same. _

"_This is my best friend," Tasha said introducing all of us._

_Lissa looked at me giving me a look saying she thought he was hot and when she responded to the look I gave her she shrieked and claped. I laughed. She was excited that the guy I liked was this good looking. Probably cause her boyfriend isn't. Just kidding. Christian is pretty hot. _

_We all talked for a little bit and when we went to go leave everyone gave each other a hug. When Dimitri came up to me and we both just stood there. I wanted to jump his bones right then and there. His eyes looked as if he could read my mind and then he smirked giving me a nod before walking away with Tasha._

"Yes! I'll marry you!" I say louder only to have him pull me out of the bed causing us to fall onto the floor.

"This reminds me of the first time we kissed," he stated as we laid on the floor with me on top of him. I smiled and gave him a kiss before telling him to put the ring on my finger already.

**Drop everything now **

**Meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk **

**Take away the pain**

**Cause I see sparks fly **

**Whenever you smile **

**Get me with those green eyes baby **

**As the lights go down **

**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around **

**Cause I see sparks fly **

**Whenever you smile**

_I was crying hysterically. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I felt bad for breaking his heart. I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be who he wanted me to be. _

_I ran down the street making my way down into the dinner when I bumped into what felt like a walk. I didn't fall though cause someone grabbed my steady to make me stand still. It was Dimitri he had a black eye and a bruised lip. I instantly reached up to touch his face, but he stepped back and tripped. Still having the grip on my arm I fell back with him and landed right on top of him._

_It was pouring ran outside. I stared into his eyes for what seemed liked forever. I leaned down till my lips were barley touching. He leaned up the rest of the way. When our lips finally touched. It felt like electricity was shooting through my body. He deepened the kiss. I felt hunger and lust coming from him at first then as we continued kissing I felt something else that I couldn't quite figure out. As we pulled away I smiled at him. Something I always seemed to do whenever he was around. _

Dimitri and I stayed in bed all day. I think I spent hours just smiling and staring at the ring on my finger. I couldn't believe that this was happening. From everything from my past till now I didn't expect to get married. I once did. I was engaged before Dimitri. I didn't exactly turned out how anyone had hoped and I was convinced that love didn't exist. That it was only fairy tales and only a few girls ended up with her happily ever after. I always thought Lissa would be the only one out of us both, but right now it seemed that I was turning into a Cinderella myself.

**My mind forgets to remind me **

**You're a bad idea **

**You touch me once and it's really something**

**You find I'm even better than **

**You imagined I would be**

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you **

**I know it's no good**

**And I could wait patiently **

**But I really wish you would**

"OMG!" Lissa screamed into my ear through the phone and I laughed while looking at my fiancé. Fiancé. It was weird even thinking that word.

"No one ever thought that you guys would have even get together. I remember Christian always telling me that Dimitri was just going to break your heart and that he was trouble and he never liked Tasha hanging around him. He was worried about you. Oh, he is going to shit a brick when he finds out," she rambled on. I don't even think she took a breath. I laughed. Christian was one of the few people that couldn't stand Dimitri. Andre too. Andre hated Dimitri they thought that he was just trouble in the making and I was going to get hurt.

"_You are seeing WHO," Christian interrupted me as I was telling Lissa about the date that Dimitri took me on. He looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. "I forbid and I mean forbid you to see him," _

"_Christian stop it," Lissa said smacking him on the back of the head. He looked at me real amused face. Since when did I listen to anybody._

"_He isn't a good guy. Don't make me call up Andre. He will come home from NY and make sure that you don't see him. He isn't good news Rose. He has been in jail," he said as I began to tune him out while he continued. _

He kept his promise. He actually ended up calling Andre who is Lissa's older brother and I have known all of my life. He wasn't exactly to happy about Dimitri and I either.

"_It's none of your business who I date," _

"_Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart. I hate to say I told you so,"_

"_THEN DON'T"_

That had been the last conversation him and I had. He supposedly keeps tabs on me through Lissa. Telling him I am getting married should be a hell of a converstation.

**'ll run my fingers through your hair**

**And watch the lights go wild **

**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me **

**It's just wrong enough to make it feel right **

**And lead me up the staircase **

**Won't you whisper soft and slow **

**I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show **

Finally, I was off the phone with Lissa. Dimitri had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but smile. Everything about him was amazing and he was all mine. Everything from the wrinkles in his forehead to the patterns in his eyes to the never-ending smile he always seems to give me. Sparks go off when ever we look at each other and baby, it's going to be one hell of a Fourth of July.


	3. Back to December

_**Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.**_

_**Read & Review.**_

_**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE COMMENTS! They make me want to keep on writing and update as soon as possible. **_

_**Here you guys go... **_

_**This chapter explains Rose's past a little but not too much.**_

_**VA= Richelle Mead**_

_**Song = Back to December by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so glad you made time to see me<strong>_

_**How's life, tell me how's your family**_

_**I haven't seen them in a while **_

_**You've been good, busier than ever**_

_**We small talk, work and the weather**_

_**Your guard is up, and I know why **_

_**Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind **_

_**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**_

He was standing right in front of me. I broke his heart not too long ago and here he is standing right in front of me. I had to tell him that I was engaged. I didn't know how to start this conversation.

"Hi,"

Really? That's the best I could come up with? Hi?

"How have you been?"

Andre just smiled up at me, but I can see the sadness in his eyes. "I've been good. Just busy with school."

I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted him to tell me everything. It wasn't going to go down like that though. We were strangers now. It wasn't always like this. In fact we were once in loved and engaged. Yes, I was engaged to my best friend's brother.

"_I'm not going to New York," I said ignoring his pleas. "I don't want to leave here. I need to help my mom. You know how she is without me,"_

"_You're my fiancé and you are telling me that you want to be without me for 2 years," he cried trying to find reason in why I didn't want to go but I guess that he couldn't._

_I slowly started to take off the red diamond that was on my ring finger. I could see the sadness in his eyes take over when he realized what I was going. It wasn't fair to him though. The fact that I have been developing feelings for someone else or that I never felt good enough for him either. He deserved better than me. _

"_I love you. Please don't go," _

_And with that I was running out the door leaving behind the ring and a broken heart. I was crying hysterically. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I felt bad for breaking his heart. I just couldn't do it anymore._

_**So this is me swallowing my pride **_

_**Standing in front of you saying**_

_**I'm sorry for that night **_

_**And I go back to December all the time **_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine **_

_**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright **_

_**I go back to December all the time**_

"I'm sorry for how things ended," I blurted out avoiding any eye contact with him. I knew the second that I looked into his bright green eyes that I would break down crying.

"I'm sorry also," he said softly walking closer to me.

"For what," this time I turned my head and looked up at him. It was the first time I saw him since he had left. He looked the same, but his long blonde hair was now shortened and gelled back.

"The last time we talked. You were right. It wasn't my business whom you dated. I was just jealous,"

I nodded my head. The awkwardness from early turned into a completely comfortable state of mind. Just how it always was when I was around him. It was completely different when I was with Dimitri. Dimitri it was all wild and passion. Andre it was all love and compassion. The two were really different.

"I'm happy for you," he continued on. "I really wish the best for you and Dimitri. I am going to go find my sister now though. We need to meet up with our parents for dinner,"

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was simple, but it meant so much. Andre then walked away. All of a sudden I felt torn. Torn between to two most amazing men in my life. This wasn't good at all. I haven't seen Andre or talked to Andre in over a year. Now that he came back because school was over. He just added another piece to the puzzle in my life.

_**These days I haven't been sleeping **_

_**Staying up playing back myself leaving **_

_**When your birthday passed and I didn't call **_

_**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times **_

_**I watched you laughing from the passenger side **_

_**And realized I loved you in the fall **_

_**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind **_

_**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye **_

It's been about a week since Andre has been home. I'm lying in bed next to Dimitri. It's 3 am and I can't sleep. I haven't been able too. There has been so much on my mind. I rolled out of bed and down to the kitchen. When I got down there I poured myself a cup of tea that was sitting on the stove and hopped up on to the counter.

"_I don't know what to do," I confessed to my best friend. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked as she braided my hair for me._

"_Dimitri and Andre," _

_She knew that even though I loved Andre with everything I could that it wouldn't have lasted. Andre was going to be going off to New York soon and I had this undeniable attraction to Dimitri._

"_You need to break it off. You can't keep doing this to yourself and to him," she simply stated as if it were that easy._

She would kill me now if I told her I didn't know what to do, the same two men a year later in the same situation. Of course I was always going to love Andre. He was my first love. He would always have a special place in my heart. People change though. I did and so did my feelings, but that didn't mean I didn't feel guilty for the way things ended between us.

"Babe,"

The voice knocked me out of my thoughts and I looked at Dimitri. I smiled jumping off the counter walking over to him wrapping my arms around him, placing my head against his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around me also.

"I couldn't sleep,"

And with that we just stood there in each others arms for awhile before he insisted that we head back up to bed.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride**_

_**Standing in front of you saying**_

_**I'm sorry for that night **_

_**And I go back to December all the time **_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine **_

_**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind **_

_**I go back to December all the time**_

I woke up to my cell phone going off. I groaned. Before I could reach it and answer it. Dimitri already had.

"She's sleeping."

"Yup, I will let her know."

"Whatever."

"Bye."

I just lay there with my eyes closed as I listened to him talk and then walk over to the bathroom and start the shower. When he got in the shower. I went to go check and see who called. It wasn't listed. Hmm… that's interesting. The phone started to ring again though and this time I picked up.

"Hathaway," I said. It's a habit. Soon it will be Belikov. It wanted have that good of a ring to it.

"Rose. Oh thank god. You need to head over here right now. It's an emergency. It's Andre,"

She started to explain to me what had happened, but before she finished I was already out the door on my way with Dimitri calling after me. I drove as fast as I could. On the radio the song 1,2,3,4 by Plain White Tee's came on.

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right **_

_**And how you held me in your arms that September night **_

_**The first time you ever saw me cry **_

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking **_

_**Probably mindless dreaming **_

_**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right **_

_**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't **_

_**So if the chain is on your door I understand**_

"_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad. Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you. I love bein' around you. You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4," Andre sang at the top of his lungs as we walked through the mall. _

"_Would you shut up," I laughed hysterically as I pushed him away from me walking all the way to the other side of the mall. He followed me though and continued singing._

"_There's only one thing to do. Three words for you I love you. There's only one way to say. Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you. I love you," he sang as he made his way down to one knee. _

_I laughed some more, "I don't know you."_

_He continued with the song drawing a crowd around us making me embarrassed. _

"_Get up," _

_Once he finished singing I sighed with relief._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Everyone started to cheer and to clap. I screamed yes and pulled him up kissing him all over._

_**But this is me swallowing my pride **_

_**Standing in front of you saying **_

_**I'm sorry for that night **_

_**And I go back to December **_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine **_

_**I go back to December turn around and make it alright **_

_**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

_**I go back to December all the time **_

_**All the time**_

I made it to the hospital and quickly found my way to Lissa who was crying in Christian's arms. The second she was me though she rushed over into mine.

"He's sick Rose. He didn't want me to tell you. That's why he left for New York,"

I just stood there completely dumbfound.

"If only I could go back in time. I would have told you. I would have made him tell you," she cried at that moment.


	4. Long Live

_**Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.**_

_**Read & Review.**_

_**Don't worry all Rose&Dimitri fans we will have more full on chapters filled with Rose and Dimitri moments. Be patient. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR THE RESPONSES!**_

_**VA = Richelle Mead.**_

_**Song = Long Live by Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I said remember this moment <strong>

**In the back of my mind **

**The time we stood with our shaking hands **

**The crowds in stands went wild **

**We were the kings and the queens **

**And they read off our names **

**The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same **

**You held your head like a hero on a history book page **

**It was the end of a decade**

**But the start of an age **

**Long live the walls we crashed through **

**How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you **

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made **

**And bring on all the pretenders **

**One day we will be remembered**

"Andre is sick. He needs a new heart,"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Andre had left to go to New York in search of a new heart. He went for test and to be put on the list. He had wanted me to go with him. I would have if I had known. Wouldn't I? Maybe that's why he didn't tell me. He wanted me to go on my own terms and not because he was sick. I loved him though. I would have gone. I still love him.

"ROSE!"

I heard Dimitri's voice and turned around. He was out of breath. I didn't even realize that I had just left him in the apartment. He was sweating. He looked worried and scared. Why did he look worried?

"Why do you look worried?" I asked.

"You just ran off. I thought the worst. I was worried about you," he said.

"Who called?"

I questioned. He had erased who had called. If it had been Christian or Andre to talk to me then I would have been really upset. He had no right in keeping me from talking to them. Especially when he didn't know what was going on. Jealously is overrated right now. Even though I have my moments.

"Your dad," he said with a questioning hint to it. Probably wondering why I was asking. I sighed in relief. He wasn't keeping me from them.

"He's sick," I started to cry even more and ran into his arms. He just held me.

"Who is sick?"

"Andre," I heard Lissa say. "He needs a new heart. He has a cardiovascular disease and it's getting worse. They haven't been able to find a match,"

I just cried even harder every time they talked about it and Dimitri just held on to me as close as possible. He understood.

"Do you remember when you one homecoming Queen?" my best friend asked out of nowhere and began telling the story as we all sat patiently waiting for the doctor to come talk to us.

_"And the Homecoming Queen is… Rosemarie Hathway? Wait the can't be right she is only a sophomore," the principal was looking at the card completely dumfound._

_Andre just simply walked over to me though and took my hand into his. "King and Queen now shall share the first slow dance of the evening," the speaker said._

_I smiled up at him and laughed. I shook my head cause he had this look on his face as if he had been up to no good. "I rigid the votes. Just so I could dance with you,"_

_I shook my head. For months I told him that I wasn't going to dance with him at the dance. He didn't believe me. He kept saying how it was going to happen and he would make it happen._

We all started to laugh. Even Dimitri. He knew about me and Andre. I had told him all about my past the one night we got locked inside Target together.

**I said remember this feeling**

**I pass the pictures around **

**Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines **

**Wishing for right now **

**We are the kings and the queens **

**You traded your baseball cap for a crown **

**When they gave us our trophies **

**And we held them up for our town **

**And the cynics were outraged **

**Screaming this is absurd **

**Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world**

"_This has been on of the most amazing nights of my life," I admitted to my boyfriend of 5 months. _

_He had step up and tent for us in Target. We had been fooling around and not realized it was closing time and we locked in until someone came around to open or check on the store. So, there we were laying in sleeping bags in a huge tent in the middle of Target eating Zebra Cakes. _

"_Have you ever been in love before?" _

_The question came out of nowhere, but I nodded my head yes. Then asked him the same question. That's when he took out a picture of a girl with a baby in her arms. _

"_They died," he simply said. I nodded my head as I moved over to his sleeping bag cuddling up against him. _

"_How?" he knew that question was going to follow. _

"_They were shot. Who were you in love with?"_

"_Andre. Andre Dragomir. He is Lissa's older brother. We were on and off forever. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. We ended up going separate ways though and my path ended up running straight into you," I said smiling at him giving him a kiss on the nose. _

"_She was my daughter. I loved both of them with everything I had. Tasha and her went shopping it was my baby's birthday. That's how Tasha got her scar."_

"_Is it the people that you hangout with?" I knew that he hung out with bad people, but I didn't realize how bad until this moment. _

"_There is a lot you don't know Rose,"_

"_I can handle it,"_

_He just stayed quiet and held me in his arms. I felt like I was the queen right now. The Queen of Target. I laughed to myself and broke out into hysterics. _

"_What?" he asked puzzled._

"_We are the King and Queen of Target," I laughed getting up and pulling him up too. "This is our land. It is sacred and anything shared shall stay here." _

_He finally let out a smile and kissed me. "You are amazing."_

**Long live the walls we crashed through **

**How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you **

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made **

**And bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid **

**Long live all the mountains we moved **

**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you **

**I was screaming long live that look on your face **

**And bring on all the pretenders **

**One day we will be remembered**

We were all talking, mostly Lissa and me sharing memories of our favorite moments especially with Andre. At some point though I had fallen asleep in Dimitri's lap. I woke up when he was shifting. He gave me apologetic smile and told me to go back to sleep. That's when the doctor came out.

"He needs a new heart or he isn't going to last,"

This time I held myself together as Lissa rushed over into my arms. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted Dimitri to tell me that everything was going to be all right. That he was going to be okay.

I pushed Lissa away into Christian's arms as I walked out of the hospital. I could feel Dimitri following me. I ended up in the chapel; so technically, I didn't actually walk out of the hospital. He sat down next to me in complete silence. It felt nice. He knew me so well, when I wanted to talk and when I didn't.

After what seemed like hours, but what was actually a few minutes Dimitri spoke up. "I know a way we can get him a heart,"

"Long Live Andre," I joked. Though by the look on my fiancé face he was quite serious.


	5. Never Grow Up

_**Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.**_

_**Read & Review.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR THE RESPONSES!**_

_**VA = Richelle Mead.**_

_**Song = Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.**_

_**No, it's not Dimitri's heart. He isn't going to be killing himself and here is the next chapter...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Your little hand's wrapped around my finger<strong>

**And it's so quiet in the world tonight**

**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**

**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**

**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**

**I'd give all I have, honey**

**If you could stay like that**

Dimitri was serious when he told me that he was going to get Andre a heart and at this point I didn't know what he meant by that. He has been gone for hours. I was beginning to get really weird.

"_I couldn't save the people I loved. Let me save the ones you love," he said before rushing out the door. _

I didn't know where he had gone. He wasn't answering his phone. I called Lissa and she sent Christian to come stay with me because she refused to leave Andre's side. Christian was watching me from the couch as I walked back and forth, pacing around. I had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. That's when it dawned on me. He was going after the guy that killed his daughter and girlfriend. It makes complete sense. He couldn't save them, but he can get them justice and save someone that meant a lot to me all at once.

"I can't let him," I spoke out loud not realizing. I started to panic. "Call Tasha," I yelled at Christian. He looked confused, knowing that I couldn't stand her because her and Dimitri share this relationship that I will never understand. "CALL HER!"

He did as told. I could hear him talking to her, but couldn't make out what he was saying because I had so many thoughts going through my head right now. "She will be over in ten minutes," he said, as he looked at me all worried about my present state that I am in.

The ten minutes waiting for her looked felt like an entirety, but she finally showed up. Before she could even speak I had began shouting. "Dimitri is going to kill him, the man that killed Kylee and Shae. He is going to kill him!"

She looked at me like I had two heads, but I guess the fear in my eyes spoke for themselves and that's when she took out her phone and started to call people. I didn't know who, but I guess people that would stop him from doing something completely reckless. "Where would he go?" I asked as she finally sat down.

That's when she began to tell me the story. The story of how she got her scar.

"_Dimitri will love this," Tasha said to Kylee as she put the small golden necklace around Shae's neck. It said 'Daddy's Little Girl'. _

_Kylee smiled and then gasped suddenly. Tasha didn't know what happened until she turned around and saw a man standing behind Kylee pulling a knife out of her back. She had frozen. It was Alexander. Alexander was their blood brother. He was part of the group that Dimitri and Tasha belonged to. When she snapped back to reality as he reach for the baby. She lunged at him fighting against him, but he slid the blade across her face. As she laid on the floor bleeding he took out his gun and shot three bullets, two int0 Kylee and one into Shae. _

"That was at the old mall. The one that is completely abandoned now," she said as she started to shake. The story I guess brought back feelings she always tried to keep down. Christian stared at her in awe. I guess he didn't know.

"Then let's go there," I said rushing out the door before either of them could stop me.

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart**

**And no one will desert you**

**Just try to never grow up, never grow up**

Once we got to the old mall I saw something I wish that I could forget. Dimitri was lying over a man all soaked in blood. I looked down and screamed. He was shot in the head. I ran away over to the side and began to throw up. Christian came to my side immediately. I heard voices and then "Roza," but before I could speak I was puking again. There had been so much blood. The guy was lying there. Dead.

"Don't you touch her," Christian said with a lot of hate. "If you even lay a hand on her. I will do to you what you did to that man," he said while rubbing my back.

"Roza, she didn't grow up. She didn't have the luxury of doing so, but I am glad she didn't because she doesn't have to put up with the same heartbreak and pain that you do. That people put upon each other,,"

What was he talking about? I turned and looked at him. He had blood all over him and a tear stained face. Obviously he was in shook and needed to collect his thoughts. He was talking jibberish. I went to go walk over to him I wanted to comfort him, but I froze. I froze and fell into Christian's arms.

"Just take me home," I said quietly as Dimitri ran into Tasha's arms. I wish I could be like Tasha and comfort him, but I wasn't strong enough.

Dimitri and Tasha had been best friends for a long time. Long before I had ever met either of them. I wasn't one to come in between a friendship, but once I came into his life Tasha was around less and less. I guess she hated me for that. They had been through a lot together. She was there when he needed someone the most and this time when it was supposed to be me I couldn't do it. So, she is there. He killed someone. He killed someone for me, for someone who has another part of my heart.

Christian held on to me as I started to cry. I couldn't believe that this was all happening. I heard sirens and that's when I noticed that the voices I heard from before was Christian talking to a 911 dispatcher. I wanted to yell at him for doing that to Dimitri for just turning hum over like that. There was a man though bleeding out on the floor, a bad man, but he was still a man. I didn't know what to think right now.

**You're in the car on the way to the movies**

**And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off**

**At 14 there's just so much you can't do**

**And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**

**But don't make her drop you off around the block**

**Remember that she's getting older too**

**And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**

I was in my pajamas lying on the couch staring at the ring on my finger. I refused to talk to anybody. Dimitri was probably going to jail. Andre was dying. Lissa was a mess. Christian was being an asshole. I couldn't take it. So, I went home. The one place where I can let go and just be.

"You need to leave the house," my mom said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. "You have been in this house for 4 days in the same exact spot. I love the you are home again, but this sitting here and loathing in self-pitty isn't a good look for you,"

Sometimes my mom got under my skin and right now that was on of those moments. I rolled my eyes at her and picked up the ice cream that was on the table. If I wanted to sit here and eat ice cream and ignore the world than that's what I am going to do.

"I called Lissa. She is coming here. Oh, and Mason and Eddie are coming too,"

I rolled my eyes again. She could try all she wants to get me out of this house, but it wasn't going to happen. My phone started to go off and I looked down at the unknown number that came up. "Hello," I said answering it.

"Roza, don't -"

I hung up right away. He was out on bail and staying at Tasha's place. I didn't want to talk to him. Couldn't life just for one pause and just stay in one moment forever. Then I would go back to the simple times and just stay there. I took a deep breath before picking up the phone and calling the one person that I thought I would never talk to again.

The person on the other end of the phone answered and I couldn't help, but smile just a little. They started to talk and I quickly interrupted them. "No, that's not it… I need your help. I have a friend… more than a friend actually in a lot of trouble. I was wondering if you could help,"

On the other line I heard a sigh, but then they spoke.

"Fine… I will meet you for dinner to talk this over,"

This wasn't going how I thought it was going to go.

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

**No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred**

**And even though you want to, just try to never grow up**

"GO! Move. Move. UPSTAIRS. Let's go. You can do it," Lissa kept saying over and over as I slowly moved my way off the couch over the stairs.

Mason and Eddie were laughing. Hysterically. They thought it was funny to see me get bossed around by somebody and they all person that could do that was Lissa. She had a way of getting me to listen to her when I wouldn't listen to anyone else. I qucikly turned and stared at the two boys and that shut them up, but before I went back to walking up the stairs. Someone walked in the house.

"No. I want him out," I said with a growl.

Lissa sighed and looked at Christian and he shook his head. He came all the way in and sat down next to the two other boys.

"He did the right thing. Now, you go upstairs and shower!"

I did as told and made my way up the stairs like a five year old and made sure to stomp. Once I got to my bathroom I slammed the door shut. When I got into the shower I started to cry.

_Dimitri and I were sitting on a blanket watching the sun go down at the beach. "I love you," _

"_You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Roza. I don't know what I would do without you," _

I had to save him. I had to. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this. Dimitri has lost so much. His daughter. His true love. As much as he tells me that he loves me he doesn't. Not in the way that he loved her. I was the one to put his heart back together, but it never was complete. He had to finish the job. He did. Now, he is going to jail for it for life. I wasn't going to let that him though.

**So here I am in my new apartment**

**In a big city, they just dropped me off**

**It's so much colder that I thought it would be**

**So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**

This wasn't fun. We were outside and the boys were playing football. I just wanted to go crawl up on the couch, but Lissa was holding my captive until I had to go meet someone for dinner.

Christian apologized to me for the15th time. I finally accepted. I knew that he was only doing what was right. He told me that Dimitri keeps asking about me when he goes over to see Tasha. I just smiled and told him to tell Dimitri that I am okay.

It wasn't too long until I actually started to have fun, but once I did Lissa had to leave. She needed to go be with Andre. He was slowly dying and she was here for me when I should be there for her. Sometimes I wish I never grew up. Maybe then things wouldn't be so complicated.

**Wish I'd never grown up**

**I wish I'd never grown up**

I was at the restaurant and I looked for the man I was supposed to be meeting. I was about to give up when I saw him over by the bar holding a glass of whiskey. I walked over to him. "Dad,"


End file.
